Moonlight Party
by Harada Risa
Summary: Botan wants to have a birthday party for Yusuke, for she asks Koenma for some help! Songfic


Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN YYH OR THIS SONG!

First time writing a songfic, so be nice! Oh yea, sorry if Koenma's OOC because I don't know his personality that well.

This fic is for all my friends! THANKS!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Moonlight Party **

_Let's all assemble for a dance in the light of tonight's moon  
We'll celebrate until morning, with our moonlight party _

Today was Yusuke's birthday. Yay. Botan thought it would be nice to throw her number one spirit detective a birthday party. She told his mom,  
Atsuko, about this and let them have a surprise party at his house!  
"Just a little bit to the left Lord Koenma!" She said while the young ruler of spirit world was trying to put a sign up. Too bad the grim  
reaper didn't notice that he was about to fall off the chair! "Almost there Lord Koenma!"  
The ruler could feel his edge on the chair. He was nervously sweat dropping a lot.  
"PERFECT!"  
That was when the almighty has fallen, he fell and landed on his bum. 'Ow, that really hurts!"

We'll take turns making our brilliant appearances, carrying ourselves  
like superstars  
I'll nip off the hem of my poor dress and affect the moon's light as a  
spotlight

Botan immediately ran up to her Lord. "Lord Koenma are you okay?" She said in concern.  
He just got up dusting the dirt off of his outfit. "I'm okay, don't worry about it…" Then he looked down and there he saw his robe had a big tore  
mark. "Great…my robe's ruined…." Now he looked mad.  
Then grim reaper looked really happy trying not to fear his anger. "How about I help stitch it up for you?"  
Koenma started to blush. "Um…"  
"What's wrong Lord Koenma? Don't be shy!" It took her a while to realize  
it before she started blushing too. "…. Oh…."  
"I-I-I-It's okay if you want to, I don't really mind!" The poor young lord was stuttering. Yusuke would probably go "AWWWW" if he saw something  
like this.  
Botan blinked a bit. "I've never seen Lord Koenma like that before.' "Um…okay!"

_  
My good bloodline is shown in my autograph, obviously (A thoroughbred  
prince).  
Each one is strong and clever, flattering yet very frail! _

So after changing in the bathroom he gave his robe to Botan, while wearing one of Yusuke's out of style outfit or so he said.  
"OW!" Botan shouted while the pain came to her index finger and wiped the small blood wound with her clothes. 'This is harder then I  
thought.'  
Then Koenma came back to the living room and saw his helper trying hard to sew while hiding behind a wall. 'Something tells me that Botan never  
learned to sew before, then why is she still trying?' Then he stared at Botan not even know it.  
"Lord Koenma?" The reaper questioned.  
"Huh, what?" The ruler blinked. "Oh…sorry…" 'What am I doing?'  
Botan smiled at him. "I fixed your robe, even though I did a pretty bad job on it. But if I practiced some more it will turn out better!"  
Koenma smiled back. "Thanks…"

_Don't be shy; come over here  
In this nonsensical dance, we can't see everyone when it's moonlight show time  
We should dance in this panel of light from tonight's moon  
We'll celebrate until morning, with our moonlight party _

Before Koenma could change back into his own robe, Botan turned up an upbeat music. "Since the others won't be here for a while how about we  
just dance until they do?" She just continued dancing to the beat while Koenma went back to the bathroom. But Botan just pulled his arm. "Come on,  
don't be shy!" The prince was hugging at a pole as if holding onto dear life. "But I don't want to dance!"  
The reaper looked at her friend. "Why not, it's not that bad…"  
Koenma frowned, "Not that bad? Remember when we were in third grade, I tripped over a nonexistent crack and landed face first into the punch bowl!" Botan laughed nervously. "Um…no one's around this time, so why not?"  
He just glared at her.  
"Or is it the fact that you can't dance?"  
He nodded oh so slightly.  
"You want me to teach you?" She said cheerfully.  
He nodded again.  
"Alright then, but first…you got to stop hugging that pole…" Botan sweat dropped as Koenma did too.

_Shall we dance! Shall we dance!  
Join us! Join us!  
Shall we dance! Shall we dance! _

So the reaper was teaching the prince how to 'move his body'. "It's simple all you have to do is just move to the beat!"  
'Yea, easy for her to say…' Koenma thought. "Look Botan, not everyone is made of rubber like you... we all have something called a 'back bone'.  
Say it with me now..."  
Then Botan glared back at him "Are you insulting me in subliminal like message?"  
'She's pretty cute when she's angry…wait…what am I saying!' With that Koenma fell back from his chair and hit the ground. "Ow…"  
She came up in him. "I think you should get some rest, this is the second time you got yourself hurt."  
"No really I'm okay…" The prince chuckled a bit. 'Man, I'm really clumsy around Botan today aren't I?' He got up once again. "Now if you excuse me  
I really need to go change…"  
"Okay!"

_An invitation has been delivered to me; and I fly to the splendid room of  
the clouds  
Preparations are OK! I've borrowed clothes, but I'll complain they aren't  
well matched! _

But the time when Koenma came out lets just say he had a fight with the sink. Why, because he was dripping wet.  
Botan couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Lord Koenma, I forgot to tell you that sink over there is having some trouble."  
The young ruler sighed. "Yes, I already know that…"  
The reaper gave him a towel and wiped the water off of his face. "Now that Yusuke's outfit and your robe is wet, what are you going to do now?"  
"Dance until it's dry…" Koenma whispered but Botan heard it.  
"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" She shouted.  
The prince sighed to himself. "Great…just great…"

_My good nature has reputation, as well as my beauty (Like a reflection on  
water)  
My stylish charm cannot be hated... all right, enough of this foolishness! _

Botan turned to another upbeat music. "Don't tell me you're still shy about dancing, Lord Koenma!"  
He was sitting on another chair just watching his friend dance to the beat. "I told you before, I CAN'T DANCE!"  
"How about a waltz then? Anyone can do that!" She stopped dancing and turned to a mid-evil type of song.  
Koenma's eyes widen. "If I can't dance, what makes you think I can do a waltz?"  
She gave him her hand. "Like I said before, I'll teach you." She smiled again. "Hurry up now before Yusuke and the others arrive…"  
"But I don't want to…" Koenma whined.  
Botan sighed but in a weird kind of way, it made her giggle. "It won't be long, just a few minutes or so…please.. for me?" Now she was begging him.  
'Sometimes I wish I didn't have a crush on her…' The teen thought to himself again. "Alright…"  
"YAY!" Botan immediately grabbed his hand and went rushing to the center floor.

_  
Let's warm up our showy steps.  
It's an absurd rhythm we can't follow as a moonlight dancer.  
We should dance in this panel of light from tonight's moon.  
We'll celebrate until morning, with our moonlight party. _

If Koenma thought dancing was hard, waltzing was 10 times harder! When Botan says easy…make sure she means 'easy'. As you can see, the ruler was  
messing up pretty badly.  
"Ow, you stepped on my foot again." Botan whispered.  
"I told you I can't dance!" He growled. "Waltzing isn't easy…"  
"Gomen, I thought you knew how to waltz. Plus it's romantic! Oh I'm already having romantic thoughts just thinking about it!" That's when  
Botan accidentally pushed Koenma back to the floor.  
"Fate must really hate me today…" He sighed as Botan said sorry again while helping him up.  
"Hm… Let's see what we are missing…" She said to herself. "We got the  
cake, the candles, the water balloons, silly string, the huge trampoline,  
the food, soda, tons of movies to watch, games…. What else could be missing?"

_Don't be shy; come over here  
In this nonsensical dance, we can't see everyone when it's moonlight show  
time  
Let's all assemble for a dance in the light of tonight's moon  
We'll celebrate until morning, with our moonlight party _

Then Koenma placed a sign on the downstairs bathroom, which reads  
"Warning; The sink is evil". Botan sweat dropped again. "Um…yeah…" That's when she on the tripped on the floor. "AHH!"  
The prince caught Botan in time only to find he also fell to the ground once more in a rather compromising position. Botan was laying on top of Koenma's  
chest while he was blushing to death. "Um…Botan?"  
"What?" She said not even noticing where she landed on.  
"Can you…just get off of me?"  
"Huh?" Now she notices and was blushing herself. "Oh, gomen once again! I didn't where I was going!"  
'Guess I'm not the only clumsy one today, hey wait…does that mean?' His thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud bang coming from the front door.

_  
Shall we dance! Shall we dance!  
Join us! Join us!  
Shall we dance! Shall we dance! _

"Well, look what we have here…" Atsuko grinned. "I leave you two lovebirds for a few moments and you are already wearing my son's clothes  
and having 'fun'…"  
Koenma and Botan didn't comment about that.  
"Haha, I'm just kidding! Yusuke and the others will be here shortly." Yusuke's mother winked and went to her room.  
For the rest of the night, the whole gang came and had a party! Yay!  
However, when it came to dancing, Koenma was STILL having trouble with it and Botan was still teaching him.


End file.
